Cosmos and Computers
by Starlilly
Summary: Cosmo luckily did have an article last month titled “How to Please Your Man” and it has been a lot more helpful than any science book I’ve read. Except my human anatomy textbook.' A Koumi Oneshot. Dedications inside.


Yeah, so I should be finishing the next chapter of "Tokyo Princess" (its almost done, really) but I needed to sit back from the story for a while, and decided to continue my little one-shot obsession that has seems to have attacked me out of no where. What inspired me this time? None other than KoumiLoccness and JyouraKoumi who, despite not liking the couples, have consistently reviewed my other stories. So, here is a Koumi, just for you guys (and other Koumi fans out there).

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon, nor the magazines _Vogue_ and _Cosmopolitan._ Actually, I own some issues of _Cosmo_, and when you stack them on top of each other, it forms a picture of a man. So far we have his waist to his shoulders. I can't wait for his face. Although December is always a drag because you only get the top of his head. Totally the most un-sexy part of the man picture. But you should probably just read the story now.

**_Out Tech-ing Koushiro_**

Koushiro had rule about studying: Once started, no one, not even himself, could interrupt. Everyone had conformed to this rule rather quickly, especially after the incident referred to now as "That time Koushiro when schizo on Taichi" that involved a soccer ball, paint and a watermelon. Not one of Koushiro's finest moments, but it got the point across. Except to one person, evidently.

"But Koushiiiiiiirrrrooooo!" Mimi whined over the phone.

"Mimi! I was studying for my Calculus midterm that is two weeks from now," Koushiro retaliated.

"If it's so important, why did you even pick up the phone, huh? Just to disappoint me?" she shot back, the pout evident in her voice.

That made Koushiro pause. He hadn't even thought of ignoring the call when Mimi's number had popped up. Some instinctual part of him wanted to always hear her, be near her. It was that part of him that picked up the phone without a second thought.

"Maybe it was because I knew you would just keep leaving me messages on my machine until I did," he answered, keeping the real, sentimental reason to himself.

Mimi didn't sound angry when she spoke, almost as if she could tell what he had been thinking anyway. "No, I would have started sending emails eventually. You're always on the computer."

Koushiro sighed, closing his textbook. "You shouldn't be knocking my social skills while asking me to fix your computer, especially since I'm going to be doing that instead of studying for my test."

"Oh, I know you'll do it no matter what I say. I'll meet you in the computer lab on the first floor of your dorm in ten minutes, okay?" Mimi said, pausing for Koushiro to agree to the time and place. "And you do have social skills. How else did you get a stunning girlfriend like me? See you in a few!"

Koushiro was about to respond but he could already hear the dial tone. He sighed and started packing his stuff. He asked himself how he got a girl like Mimi all the time.

It was just, sometimes, how he got _stuck_ with a girl like Mimi.

* * *

"Koushiro! What's up?" called a guy from across the room as Koushiro walked in. He looked up and waved to the group of three people there. They all shared the same major, Computer Science and Engineering, and were good friends. They all admired Koushiro, who was the top of their class, and would talk to him whenever they got the chance. Some people seemed to admire him more than others, though.

"Oh, Izumi-san, I read your dissertation on the effect of simplified computer programs on world markets last night, and it was simply 'digi-tastic'," the girl to his left said when he walked up to them. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Actually," came a perky voice from behind him, "I thought that it was really boring and it took him _forever_ to write. It was kind of a drag."

Koushiro braced himself in time, so that when Mimi glomped onto his side, he didn't fall over. He looked down at the cheerful ball of energy that was his girlfriend. She met his gaze and smiled widely.

"This is why we are perfect for each other, Kou-chan, because I can say stuff like that and you won't get angry!"

The others eyed Mimi like she was insane, which was about right. The girl sniffed haughtily at Mimi.

"Maybe it was boring because the words were too big for you. I know that _Vogue _and _Cosmopolitan_ don't get real deep on intellectual issues."

Mimi looked a little cowed. "Well, I didn't understand some of the words, but I got the overall gist of it…" she mumbled.

Koushiro narrowed his eyes a bit, glaring at the other girl.

"Let me see your computer, Meems."

Mimi nodded and led him over to where she had dropped her stuff. Koushiro got out his computer as Mimi did the same. He hooked their computers up, noting that they looked nice together; matching except his was yellow and white, while hers was pink and white. He started the diagnostic test on his computer and turned to Mimi while it worked.

She was staring at her fingernails, oddly silent.

"I understood the paper," she whispered so lowly that Koushiro almost didn't hear it. "I just thought that it was kind of repetitive of earlier reports done on the issue."

It didn't even bother him that Mimi was criticizing his work. He was just angry that anyone would do something to make Mimi so quiet. Sure, he wished for that to happen all the time, but now that it had happened, it felt so wrong.

"Yeah, I agree. I wrote the paper in a rush. It wasn't mind bending at _all_. Plus, the phrase isn't 'digi-tastic', it's 'prodigious'," Koushiro said.

Mimi smiled grandly up at him, taking his hand in hers and nodding vigorously. "Yeah, even I knew that. So why are they all here?" she asked, motioning to the group of students now behind them.

"Well, they are all like me, they're going to grad school for Computer Sci-" Koushiro started, but was cut off by Mimi's gasp.

"And you called them in here because you needed help with my computer! Is it really that bad?" she asked, wildly clutching his arm.

"What? How would I even tell without looking at the computer first?" Koushiro asked, confused by the whole outburst.

"I don't know! You have this weird connection with computers and maybe you can communicate with them telepathically now and when I was on the phone with you, you could hear it talking to you, telling you how broken it was and what a horrible owner I am and you had to call in all these people and you still won't be able to fix it and if you do fix it you won't want to give it back to me because I ruined it and you'll give it to that mean girl and she won't deserve it because the pink color doesn't go with her skin tone well like it does mine and-"

Koushiro covered her mouth before another word could exit it. A quick glance behind him told Koushiro that, yes, everyone heard the outburst, and that, yes, they thought Mimi was mental. Sighing, Koushiro met Mimi's tear filled eyes.

"Mimi, they just happened to be down here already. I don't know what is wrong with the computer yet, but I will fix it. I won't take it away, either, because it does look good with your skin tone."

Mimi took a deep breath to relax and pulled Koushiro into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, and he shivered at the hot air brushing against his ear. She kissed him on the cheek before releasing him. She got up from her chair and sat in his lap, and Koushiro wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What happened to your keyboard?" Koushiro asked suddenly, noticing that the 'e' was missing, and some other keys were dented or crooked. He could feel Mimi's cheeks heat up in a blush.

"Um, Sora was telling me about a cute guy that was hitting on Hikari at a party and I got really excited and hit the keyboard a little too hard."

Koushiro laughed, and Mimi snuggled deeper into his arms. "This is so nice," she practically purred.

"Having a broken computer?" he asked, confused.

"No, spending time with you. Your always so busy with your graduate work, leaving your poor little undergraduate all by herself," Mimi pouted, only partly serious.

Koushiro still felt guilty. He had graduated from college a year earlier than Mimi by taking accelerated classes, and was in his first year of graduate school. While they were still on the same campus, they had been spending less time together because of Koushiro's schoolwork. He sighed, thinking of how Ken told him that Jyou, who was interning at a hospital now, had seen Mimi more last week than Koushiro had.

"I'm sorry, Meems," he said, holding her tighter.

"It's okay. I just make sure that the time I do spend with you counts extra hard."

Koushiro smiled at her, but looked to his screen when it beeped. "The test is all done."

Mimi turned away, burying her face in his neck. "I can't look! Is it horrible?" she cried dramatically.

Koushiro read the screen quickly, and sighed. He reached around Mimi and pulled a cord out of his bag connecting it to her computer. He plugged the other end into an outlet on the wall and hit the 'on' button. Her computer jumped to life right away.

"Your battery was dead."

"Oh!" Mimi said, finally looking up and smiling. "Go figure! I knew you could do it, Kou-chan! No computer could ever out tech you!"

Koushiro just nodded and started packing everything up to go back to his room. Mimi did the same, and turned to face him when she was finished.

"I don't understand why you like computers so much," she stated. At Koushiro's quizzical look, she continued. "Okay, so the computer is all like 'Hey, I'm ruined' and makes us go through all this drama and it turns out that it is just a dead battery? There is only one word for that. _Lame_."

Koushiro could have pointed out that it was Mimi who made the big fuss in the first place, but he could only smile at her.

"I guess that is the word," he agreed, and Mimi nodded. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him from the room.

"Come on, I'll help you catch up on the studying you missed. You'll know all the answers for sure once we get done. Get an answer wrong, I put on an article of clothing, get it right, though…" Mimi winked suggestively. "I call it 'strip studying' and I think we can make a habit of it, don't you?"

Koushiro was blushing when he realized they were passing his classmates as she said that. They guys were blushing and eyeing Mimi in awe, and the girl looked shocked. Mimi smiled lightly at her.

"They might not have big words, but _Cosmo_ luckily did have an article last month titled "How to Please Your Man" and it has been a lot more helpful than any science book I've read. Except my human anatomy textbook, which has also helped a lot, strangely enough. Man, I wonder what Jyou _knows_…" Mimi trailed off, somewhat softening her snappy comeback, but getting the point across nonetheless.

Koushiro pulled her arm.

"You do NOT wonder what Jyou knows," Koushiro said as they left the shocked students behind and started walking down the hall, and Mimi giggled. Koushiro smiled at her softly. "I studied human anatomy, too. But it's all a little rusty."

Mimi smiled and winked. "After we finish studying Calc, I promise you'll get to brush up on some anatomy."

Koushiro laughed along with her, hugging her close.

Sometimes, he wondered how he got stuck with a girl like Mimi. Most of the time he didn't wonder, though. He was just thankful that he did.

* * *

AN- For your info, _Cosmo_ does provide a wealth of information on several topics. Especially for seductive little Mimi. If they were ever together, I can see Mimi teasing Koushiro about sex all the time just to get him flustered. Funny and cute at the same time.

I really had fun writing this! Time to go back to "Tokyo Princess" now, though. Most likely, there will be many more one-shots to come. Maybe more Koumi, maybe other couples. I just like writing them so much!

Oh, yeah.

Prodigious.

Relish the horrible dubbed catchphrase.

Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
